weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sreegee
"Woo! Get wrecked, man!" - Sreegee after defeating someone on Hayro 5 Sreegee is a Fakegee that was created by Weegee to serve in his army. The first time he was created, he became Stupid Sreegee. Then he tried again. He was a success. He now works in his army and fights for him. He loves watching videos on GeeTube and is also a GeeTuber. Powers Standard Fakegee Powers - Energy blasts, teleportation, the lot. Sushi Blast - He can shoot tuna sushi bombs out of his hands. Pivotize - He can put you in Pivot Animator and smack you around. Delete - He can put you in Pivot Animator and delete you. (Can only be used on people with power levels under 90,000) Sushi Jump - Can use the sushi as a trampoline. Cursor Throw - He throws sharp computer cursors at people that can stab them. Can also extend the handle and use them as spears. Sreegee Stare - Exactly the same as the Weegee Stare, only turns you into a Sreegee clone. Scouter - His sunglasses are also a Scouter, that works like a Dragon Ball Z scouter, and it can also track people down. Sushi Roller Da - He drops a giant tuna sushi on the opponent, then pummels the sushi. MLG Skills - He's great at video games. History Weegee decided he wanted a new member for his army. So he went to his lab and created a new fakegee. It was a failure, and became Stupid Sreegee. He then killed him, and tried again. He then created Sreegee. Sreegee then was trained by Weegee. A few weeks later of training, he became what he is today. He served in Weegee's army, then Weegee decided he did such a good job he gave him his own mansion. He now lives there happily. Personality Sreegee is a very kind Fakegee and is very loving to his friends. He is friendly and is glad to make new friends. He is also quite cool and laid-back, and will make one-liners while fighting. He is very aggresive to his enemies and will destroy them in anyway he can. He is also very loyal to his master Weegee and doesn't like Weegee haters. He is also quite sensitive, and does not like being insulted. He is also funny and makes jokes a lot. He likes to make people laugh and make them happy, and doesn't like bullying. Friends Weegee Malleo Fortran Dogegee Sanic Hegehog (Weegee doesn't know) Freegee Sralleo AD Shedew Hegehog (Weegee also doesn't know) Every good Fakegee and Fakealleo Enemies Sqeegee Sqalleo Bowsa Boozuh All evil Fakegees and Fakealleos Weegee haters Likes Fresh raw milk Tuna Pizza Spaghetti Dubstep His friends Sprite Coke Mountain Dew Doritos His pet Budgeegee Video games His game consoles (He owns a Geeputer, a Nintendon't Wee G, a Nintendon't GeeBoy, a GBox ONE and a Nintendon't GeeBoy Advanced.) YTPs Watching GeeTube videos FFR Soda (especially Raspberry flavor) Sploosh Cola Dislikes His enemies Spammers People who hurt his feelings People who yell at him Trivia * He has never been seen without his sunglasses. * He goes to Milkgee's farm alot, so he can get fresh milk. * He has never lost a PVP match on any game. * He likes watching Youtube Poops, so he watches a lot of YTPgee's videos. * He once woke up with Navi next to him. He then was forced to listen to an hour of "Hey, listen!" until he shouted "SHUT UP!" and blew her up with sushi. * He's quite a good cook. * He has a thread where you can ask him questions: Click here for the thread. Category:GeeTube Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:People Who Love Thin Spaghetti Category:People Who Love Toast Category:Gamers Category:Weegee's Army Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Fakegee Soldiers